Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by The Girl in the Red Jacket
Summary: A Ranger Christmas Fic. Awww...warm fuzzies too. Loose sequel to A Moment After but you don't need to read that to get this.
1. Haver Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have no clue who wrote the song and about a million and a half people have sung it.   
  
Author's Notes: This is my Christmas present to all my author buddies. See! I can write happy fics! There is also a pic that I made to go along with this. If you want it e-mail me! Oh, and I know Time Force wouldn't have been able to be there but if Saban or Disney or whoever can put horses on the moon than I can have them at the party! This is a loose sequel to my story A Moment After but it's not a must to read either to get the other.   
  
*All together now* We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!!!!  
  
Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas  
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Because it's Christmas. Because you were invited."  
  
"Because you dragged me here?"  
  
"That too..."  
  
"Circuit was certainly more mobile than Alpha was but I did not build Alpha. I have made some plans for artificial beings that are, shall we say, inspired by him but they may not ever actually be produced past my tinkering."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you. Make sure you keep that patent. If you lose it I'm not sure Circuit will be designed the same. The only modification I really made was the outer shaping..."  
  
"Yes, an owl was quite a good idea. It represents wisdom and the mobility factor..."  
  
"Are they really talking about robots and having fun doing it?"  
  
"That's what it looks like."  
  
"Pfft. Boring. Did I tell you about the giant pizza?"  
  
"Giant pizza? That's nothing. Wait until you see me at dinner."  
  
"Bet I'll beat you."  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Aw. That is the cutest outfit ever!"  
  
"Where did you find Rudolph slippers? They're so tiny!"  
  
"She's going to be such a cutie when she grows up! Tommy will be beating admirers off with a stick!"  
  
"He will so be the dad that lurks in the shadows on the porch at the end of a date."  
  
"Well, with a little angel as cute as this one what could you expect..."   
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why am I here again?"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
Tommy smiled as he looked around the jam packed room. He had now idea how the ski resort had managed to come up with something like this so quickly. He imagined it had something to do with the fact it was being booked by TJ Johnson, former Ranger for an important reunion, had something to do with it. Maybe they had stretched not using their powers for personal gain on that one just a little...  
  
"So what's the motto you guys are going to use when Rocky challenges you to a turkey eating contest? Never give up?"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Tommy snickered a little as he continued to scan the room. It looked like just about everyone who could possibly be there had come. Through it looked like they'd be another person short if Eric asked Wes why he was there one more time. A better question might have been how Katie had managed to get those reindeer antlers on him...  
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Eric, I swear to God..."  
  
"When do we get to eat?"  
  
"You're impossible. You really are."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tommy frowned slightly. He had walked across the room three times now, getting caught in the multiple conversations each time which was rather confusing, and he still couldn't find Jason. He knew he was there, he had seen him come in, he just hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet.  
  
"Where's Tommy?..."  
  
Tommy glanced over and raced out the door when he saw who had said that. If he had to hear another bunch of cooing woman say how cute little Trini was again his head would explode. Yes, his baby girl was cute but enough was enough. Kelsey and Dana had told him at least five times apiece so far!  
  
He realized he had ducked out onto the balcony when he ran into the guard rail and flopped back onto his butt with an, "Oof!"  
  
He shook his head slightly and blushed, really, really glad no one had seen that.   
  
For a moment he looked up a slightly wistful sigh. Sometimes he wishes it snowed in Angel Grove. Watching the tiny flakes drift across the navy velvet sky was made him feel so peaceful...  
  
Of course, laughter wasn't very peaceful. Especially since he'd just proven how much of a dork he could be.   
  
"Oh man, bro. Of all the times to be without a video camera!" Jason laughed. "That was priceless."  
  
"Shut up." Tommy grumbled. He picked himself off the ground and moved to where Jason was leaning against the railing.   
  
Jason chuckled. "What were you racing out of there for?"  
  
"There are too many girls in there fawning over my kid." Tommy grumbled with a grimace. Jason snorted, trying not to laugh again. Tommy shot him the glare of death before asking, "Why are you out here?"  
  
"Just felt like a breather." Jason replied.   
  
Tommy looked carefully at his friend. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Jason smiled at Tommy. "I really am. I just wanted a breather, you know? It's so quiet out here. It's beautiful. Well, when you aren't falling all over the place."  
  
"Hardy har har." Tommy grumbled. "Is Jen coming tonight?"  
  
"No. She had this family thing. She said she'd drop by if it wasn't finished too late but not to expect her." Jason's smile was affectionate though not yet loving.   
  
It had been over a year since Trini's untimely death and just over a month since Jason could be coaxed back into the dating world. It hadn't been planned or even wanted really. Rocky had attempted to set him up only to be gently told by Tommy or Kim that Jason wasn't ready for that yet. Then he had accidentally found someone himself in one of his master's courses. They weren't really serious yet, and Jen knew Jason was still healing from his loss, but they cared for one another deeply even if they weren't really in love yet.   
  
"Are you doing anything with her tomorrow?" The Rangers had opted to spend Christmas Eve together though Tommy knew a few of them were going to be seeing each other tomorrow. Jason would be dropping by at their house at some point in the morning, as he suspected many of the original bunch would.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Which is...?"   
  
"Don't worry about it." Jason replied quietly. Tommy raised his eyebrow. "She's coming with me to visit Trini and then coming to my parents' house for dinner, okay?"  
  
"Oh." Tommy was silent for a moment. Jason normally refused to let anyone go with him to visit Trini's grave. Only Tommy and Billy ever had before. "You sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"No." Jason admitted. "But...I don't know. It's...She said that she didn't want me going to the cemetery alone on Christmas, that I should bring you or Billy along or something. She said she understands Trini will...that Trini's always going to be a part of me and that she respects that. I just kind of asked her to come with me after that. I don't want to go alone and I think I'm going to need to do this, share this with her, if our relationship stands a chance."   
  
"That's...kind of sweet actually." Tommy said after a moment.   
  
"Yeah, well..." Jason sighed a bit embarrassed. "If I turn up on your doorstep sometime tomorrow afternoon you'll know why."  
  
"Don't worry. You know you can show up anytime you need to." Tommy told him seriously.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
They sat in silence for a time, watching the snowflakes drift down. It was...nice, Tommy supposed, to be able to sit there like that in the comfortable silence and just enjoy the moment.  
  
At least until he started shivering like mad because he had forgotten to grab his coat in his rush to get away from the baby crazy women cooing over his kid.   
  
Jason chuckled. "You're batting a million tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh shut up." Tommy groaned. "Just because I forgot my coat..."  
  
"And ran right into the railing." Jason added with a snicker.  
  
"That's it!" Tommy grabbed Jason and hauled him to his feet as he stood, luckily Jason was willing to be hauled or it could have been another toppling onto his butt situation for Tommy. "If I'm going to be pestered in there then you're coming with me."  
  
"Fine. Fine." Jason mock grumbled, more than willing to let Tommy pull him back into the warm, cheery room with so many of his friends.   
  
"Is dinner ready yet?"  
  
"Honestly Rocky, do you think with nothing besides your stomach?"  
  
"There's something else to think with?"  
  
"God, you're impossible..."  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you realize that you're wearing antlers and now you're letting Jen hang ornaments on them and Katie put garlands around your neck?"  
  
"Collins, who has two girls all over them at the moment?"  
  
"I'll shut up now..."  
  
"There you are, Tommy!"  
  
"Little Trini is soooo adorable!"  
  
Jason smirked at Tommy as Dana and Alyssa fussed over the baby again. Carter met Tommy's eye and grimaced as if to say, "Thanks a lot! Now she's going to want one!"  
  
Cole was completely oblivious but what else was new?  
  
"Jason! Settle an argument, will you?"  
  
Jason looked up as Adam, Merrick, Billy and Trip pulled him into a conversation.  
  
"Which was more annoying..."  
  
"Tommy's white knight phase..."  
  
"That incessant never give up philosophy Danny and Max were always sprouting..."  
  
"Kim's valley girl talk..."  
  
"Or Lucas around girls?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
Tommy felt a pair of arms slip around his waist. "My valley girl talk wasn't that bad was it?"  
  
"No, of course not." Tommy lied. He wasn't dumb, he wasn't about to tell his wife she was annoying. Instead he changed the subject. "Who's got my little angel?"  
  
"Dana. Carter is in hot water now." Kim giggled a little. "She's held Trini more than I have tonight."  
  
"Great. Carter will be thrilled." Tommy muttered before smiling and putting his arm around his wife.   
  
"Meh. It could be worse." Kim said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, for example, if Dana wasn't holding Trini right now I wouldn't be able to do this..."  
  
Tommy grinned for the second before Kim's lips covered his own and her arms slid up around his neck. This was one of his favourite Christmas traditions...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Aisha! Way to wreck the moment!"  
  
"If you're going to do that in public you've got to expect interruptions. Besides, the mistletoe is that way..."  
  
"No more smooching until we've gotten food. It slows down the process."  
  
"...I think Rocky's eating habits may be the most annoying trait."  
  
"Hey! Don't insult the stomach!"  
  
"I know a way to get Rocky's mind off food for a while."  
  
"Yeah, what's that?"  
  
"Carols!"  
  
"Do you remember how to play anything, Adam?"  
  
"Where'd I put that guitar?"  
  
"It's over here, Cassie!"  
  
"Who can actually sing?"  
  
"And who should we stand far away from?"  
  
"What do you want first?"  
  
"Hark the Herald..."  
  
"No, Jingle Bell Rock..."  
  
"No, that other one. The one with the blue birds and the walking..."  
  
"Winter Wonderland?"  
  
"Yeah! That's it!"  
  
"I have no clue how to play it."  
  
"Aw man."  
  
"Let's see..." Adam let his fingers drift over the keys for a moment. Skull had always been the better piano player than him but...He pressed down the key and started, glancing at Cassie who smiled to let him know she knew the notes too.   
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
  
Smiles went around the gathered faces as those who knew the words joined in singing. Some of the more futuristic attendees were a bit stumped for the words but they did their best to pick it up.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away.  
  
Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.  
  
Kim rested her head on Tommy's shoulder and reached over to pat Jason's arm. Tommy took a hold of his hand and squeezed once in support before letting go, his vow that they would be together as long as life allowed it. It couldn't be like it was, not all those dear to them were there, but they would stay true to each other.  
  
After all, the bonds that brought them all together were as strong as ties got.   
  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.  
  
A couple people clapped as Adam played the last notes. They all took it for what it was. A promise that this wouldn't be the last time they all came together, in friendship, to laugh and relax and just be with each other.   
  
Then Rocky sniffed loudly, "Aw! I think we need a group hug!"  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
"Get real!"  
  
"You really know how to wreck a moment, don't you?"  
  
"At least he's not thinking about his stomach again..."  
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why am I in a room where people want to engage in group hugs?" 


	2. The Short Happy Story

Author's Note: This is for Jen. It is a joke. See? See?!?!? I can write happy. It's just...Well...  
  
A Happy Story  
  
Jason is walking down the street. Jen and Jacks jump him and have their wicked way with him. Repeatedly. He loves every minute of it. 


End file.
